


Summer day

by KaneNogami



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Mostly playing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaneNogami/pseuds/KaneNogami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot and they are bored. Of course, things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer day

Frankly, it was too hot to do anything which necessitated to move. Laying on the bed was an appropriate activity though. They had moved the mattress from the bedroom to as closely to the main room's balcony as they could. Things were quite easier since Zack had gotten his own place, paid mostly by his parents' money. They still had no idea of what he was doing of his days and were probably convinced he was the perfect son they expected him to be. The thought made him snicker as he crossed his arms on his naked chest. A shower would not have been a waste of time. Not that he had the strength to get up again. Next to him, his boyfriend had opened the door of the mini-fridge and was sitting in front of it, at the end of the mattress. Not good for the environment. And yet, the fresh air was more than welcome. And Zack had better things to do than to give orders to his lover at this exact moment. The fact that the other was finally allowed to spend his break with him was pleasing enough. Peco was eighteen anyway, so he didn't have to listen to what adults tried to make him do any longer. 

“Throw me something to drink.” Lifting one hand, the older one gestured toward the fridge. They probably still had something cold left, right? Going out for the groceries was not something he would have appreciated to do. Not when the sun was blazing and putting on clothes would have been a chore. Keeping on shorts was already difficult, but he wasn't as confident as his lover, who basically wore only his boxers. As he was losing himself in his thoughts, his hand still raised, something cold was pressed against his leg and he suddenly jerked away. Nevertheless, he realized quickly, thanks to Peco's laughter, than the other had simply pressed the can against his burning skin.

“Stop being an asshole and give me that already!” He groaned as he sat up, running a hand through his messy hair. They kept moving between the bathroom to take showers and then coming back on the mattress. Peco danced at night, when the temperature was slightly lower, and Zack spent his time observing him, not feeling like doing the same. He was more sensible to the weather than the other. His boyfriend opened the can, pressing it against his own lips while making eye contact. Apparently, he wished to get a reaction from Zack. Which was efficient as the taller male frowned, observing how a few drops of the liquid were running on his lover's chin. With a swift move, the armored rider grabbed his wrist and pushed it away, lowering himself to lick Peco's lips, ending up biting the skin to show his annoyance. 

“Share.” His voice was low as his tongue moved slowly, finding its way against the other's throat. They were starting to get skilled at teasing each other. Knowing exactly which parts were sensible enough to get an interesting reaction. Without any warning, the older male abandoned his victim to grab the can, counting on the surprise effect which never failed to work. As he drank, he could admire the faint blush on Peco's face and the way the other was running his fingers against the skin he had touched, probably more appreciative than bothered by the contact. Before empting his drink completely, he handed back the can to his boyfriend, unable to stop himself from grinning as he did so. Upon grabbing it, the younger male made him to run his nails against Zack's hand, albeit not harshly enough to hurt, only enough to earn a shiver from him.

The empty can ended up being put on the counter. They could never throw them immediately as the boy enjoyed to use them as target practice for his slingshot when he was bored. Once of twice they had left a full one with the others by mistake and it had taken a long time to clean. Not that they had grown careful. Coming back on the mattress, Peco made a disgusted face as he glared at the blue sky outside. They couldn't even go out when it was that hot. “I'm bored.” Without keeping count, Zack was convinced it was at least the tenth time he was hearing those words in the past two hours. A sigh passed his lips as he went back in his initial position of laying down on the mattress.

“Come here, I'll keep you busy.”

“How? You're always lazy when it's like this. I could do whatever I want to you and I'd get no reaction.” To emphasize this, the boy let himself fell on top on the other. The sudden move ended up with both of them wincing. Peco's knee had managed to hit his lover's tight. Immediately, Zack hit the other's head with his palm.

“Yeah, prove it then, instead of doing that.” There was a silence, as the shorter kid was probably trying to understand the meaning of his words. And, after a moment, a smile grew on his lips, a fierce one. He got what Zack was asking for. Sitting between the man's legs, he observed the way his boyfriend had gained muscles as an armored rider. Tentatively, he ran his fingers over those, pretending he wasn't aware of every secret this body had already. It was amusing though, to play that way. He enjoyed how Zack contracted his abs and had to slightly turn his head to the side to hide his embarrassment. A giggle escaped him and he lowered himself down, just enough to kiss the rising chest. Only to be stopped by the other grabbing his shoulder. 

“Peco. Your hand.” After a short moment of confusion, the boy lowered his eyes only to realize that, perhaps, the hand he was using as support was too close to his boyfriend's dick. However, that was the game right? Showing he was able to do whatever he wanted. Instead of moving it away, Peco pressed his palm against Zack, enjoying the gasp he made in return. His leader was a vocal person, who could be quite loud when he was teased appropriately. And, he was fortunate, since he had a lover who was becoming more and more talented at such things. 

“Hm? My hand? Should I move it?” The last words were whispered as Peco licked his lips, refraining from laughing. Sometimes, he happened to get unsure of what he was doing, of going too far. Although Zack would probably have only to say he wanted it to stop and the game would be over. They were trying to respect boundaries as much as they can. Here, however, instead of pushing his hand away or shouting, the older male simply bucked his hips against the hand who was teasing him, not daring to voice what he wanted. Not that he was convinced that it was right to do that. Not when it was so hot and his head was spinning already. Remaining concentrated would probably have been less complicated if Peco hadn't decided it was the appropriate moment to open his shorts to free his problem. Which was more complicated that it seemed. Taking clothes always ended up being messy, and this time was no exception. After an awkward silence, Zack lifted his hips and took off shorts and boxers by himself, forcing his boyfriend to move as he was doing so. That was definitely better. There had been a couple of times where they had not been coordinated when trying to get the other out of his clothes. Which had leaded to a few bruises. 

“How are you going to take care of that?” Being playful when his body was burning was a little more difficult than usual but he managed. And for what he saw of Peco's boxers, the other was in a similar situation. Ah, he wished to tease the boy, but it wasn't the right time yet. 

“Remember this time where I--” There was only one reference which could be used when talking about blowjobs and it was definitely not a memory Zack wished to focus on. That's why he had glared at the other, just enough to force him to close his mouth.

“It was funny.”

“You are not the one who got his dick bitten. You can't talk. It hurt like hell and there is nothing remotely romantic about that! I don't even know why you did it. And I don't want to know! Just... Don't do that this time... Okay?”

“Who told you I was going to tease you with my lips, hm? I could use my hand!”

“I don't give a fuck! Just take care of it already. You are a damn tease!” Losing his cool was common for Zack in such situations. Not wishing to get him off the mood by mocking him too much, Peco nodded, running his fingers against the tip of the other's erection. Being too quick would not have been amusing. His tongue ran over his own lips again as his second hand traced small circles against Zack's tight, in a way to ease his heart, whom was probably pounding too hard in his chest, like each time they did such things. 

Pushing his bangs away from his face, and wondering if he should get an haircut in the process, Peco lowered himself to be able to kiss the top of his lover's dick. He was more at ease with sex than his boyfriend was. Which is why he was trying to take his time and to make sure it was okay. At the same time, Zack was not a patient person, which always ended up with him whining and begging for contact. One he had even shouted, that he wanted to come already, so loud that each time they had seen the neighbours after, they had run away and refrained from making eye contact.

Not having any clothes or sheets to dig his fingers in, the older male ended up with his hands buried in his boyfriend's hair as his tongue run against his dick. He took shallow breaths, not daring to move his hips when the contact became more precise as Peco dared to take the length in his mouth. There was always this faint, and yet present, fear of hurting the other by mistake. But it was a challenge to remain calm and small whimpers started to escape his lips as his vision became clouded. The pleasure was always too intense and he could feel the sweat rolls on his forehead. Hot Summer days were perhaps not the best to get such treatment. Not that he would have ever admitted that. The tension started to build up in his body and whimpers turned into loud moans. A part of him suggested that he cover his mouth with his hands, but who cared if they were heard? They were allowed to live as they wanted.

As to show he was approving, Peco started to move at a quicker pace. He enjoyed to be in control, to have Zack holding his head but not trying to forcing him to move. Being treated as a mouth to fuck would have done nothing more than ruining the mood. As he continued to bob his head, Zack was muttering praises, words which made very little sense after a while. Only to ask for more, to say how perfect his boyfriend was when he was doing such things. After a while, however, when the pressure became too much to be bearable, he pressed his palm against the boy's forehead, indicating him to move if he wished to. His hand was pushed away without mercy a few seconds later and he came while holding his lover's hand, probably squeezing it too hard. For a moment, the world became a blur and he probably screamed, but he wasn't sure. Things seemed unreal in such moments.

As he was trying to catch his breath, and noticing there was a crack on the ceiling, his lover let go of his hand, getting up as quickly as he could. Zack could hear him spit into the sink before he turned on the water to rinse his mouth. 

“You okay?” The older one asked weakly. His mind was still foggy. Not bothering to put on his clothes, he simply extended his arms toward the other, who was wiping his mouth his his hand.

“Yeah. It's just... Strange. I'm fine.” Zack's eyes drifted to his boyfriend's covered erection and he opened his hand, in an inviting manner. Without any hesitation, and after throwing his boxers away carelessly, Peco grabbed it before sitting between the other's legs. A kiss was pressed against his shoulder immediately.

“Thanks, Peco. It was good. Want me to do the same? Or just to touch you perhaps? I'm a little... You're too talented for me.” He obtained a chuckle in reply as the other nodded. Zack was not fond of giving blowjobs but he didn't mind it the slightest. It did not stop them from having pleasure after all. 

The taller male had a different way of giving pleasure, taking his time to explore each part of his lover's lower body. Starting by his tights and then moving to his ass, squeezing the skin gently as he pressed Peco against him. The other made these high pitched sounds which were a real delight. Content with the result, Zack moved to the interesting part and started masturbating his lover, not rushing things. With each thrust, he whispered how much he loved him, how sweet and beautiful Peco was with his face flushed and his lips slightly open while he begged for more, his hand on top of Zack's. Unlike his lover, he came with a small whimper, and not a scream, closing his eyes.

He only opened them again after a moment, as he was attempting to catch his breath, slightly dizzy. Zack's fingers were brushing against his cheek slowly as he waited for him to calm down. They was no rush. Not when they both had felt so amazingly good already. In silence, the older male wiped his second hand against his shorts, who were still laying on the ground. Better not do that on the mattress. This thing was a chore to clean. 

“Wanna take a shower?” Peco nodded, allowing the other to put an arm around his waist as they got up. A second round was not necessary, they agreed about it. Cold water would ease the ache in their bodies though.

Fifteen minutes later, they were both sitting on the balcony, in boxers and t-shirts. The sun was less aggressive than before and there was some wind, albeit only a little. Yet, it was enjoyable. As they observed planes making their way above them, the two young men yawned, at the same time. 

“Great day, hm?” Whispered Zack as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend' shoulders, kissing the top of his head.

“Yes! Let's do the same tomorrow... I think it's raining later during the week so we should do the laundry though, instead of just laying in the living-room while pretending we are not bored.” Not wishing to think too much about the next morning, Zack simply opted to kiss the other instead of pursuing the conversation. Not complaining, Peco came to curl himself against him, replying to the kiss lazily. Definitely a good day.


End file.
